SimCity
SimCity is a series of city-building simulation videogames and it's a sub-series of the Sim series. Video games Original games The SimCity series is composite of 11 different games (13 if also including SimTown and Streets of SimCity), specifically: *''SimCity'' (1989), Macintosh, Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS, ZX Spectrum. Later released on Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro, Amiga CDTV, SNES and Windows; the SNES version was also released in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console. *''SimCity 2000'' (1993), Mac OS, Amiga, DOS. Released in 1995 on SNES, in 1996 on PlayStation, in 1998, only in Japan for Nintendo 64, in 2003 on Game Boy Advance and in 2008 the PlayStation version was released for PS3 and PSP via PlayStation Network. *(arguably)SimTown: the Town You Build Yourself! (1995), Windows 3.x, Windows 95, Apple Macintosh. A simplified version of SimCity, released on Super Famicom as SimCity Jr., may be considered an original Sim title. *(arguably)Streets of SimCity (October 31, 1997), Windows 95, Windows 98. May be considered an original Sim title. *''SimCity 3000'' (January 31, 1999), PC. *''SimCity 64'' (February 28, 2000), Nintendo 64DD. Only released in Japan. *''SimCity 4'' (January 14, 2003), Windows, Mac OS. *''SimCity DS'' (February 22, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''SimCity Societies'' (November 13, 2007), Windows. *''SimCity DS 2'' (March 19, 2008), Nintendo DS. Called SimCity Creator outside Japan, to coincide with the Wii release, but it's actually a different game. *''SimCity Creator'' (September 19, 2008), Wii. *''SimCity Social'' (June 2012), Online. Found at facebook.com. Service shut down on June 14, 2013. *''SimCity'' (March 5, 2013), PC. A reboot of the series. Also The Sims Carnival: SnapCity, released on January 15, 2008, features SimCity-like gameplay and could be considered a SimCity game. Remakes *''SimCity Classic'' (1993), PC. Remake of the original SimCity featuring elements from SimCity 2000. *''SimCity 2000 Network Edition'' (1996), Windows. *''SimCity 3000 Unlimited'' (May 16, 2000), PC. Released in Germany as SimCity 3000 Deutschland, in England as SimCity 3000 UK Edition and in other countries as SimCity 3000 World Edition, with each version featuring some exclusive content. *''SimCity'' (2008), iPhone Touch. Remake of SimCity 3000. *''SimCity Deluxe'' (July 2010) iPhone. Remake of SimCity 4. *''SimCity BuildIt'' (October 22, 2014), Android, iOS. Expansions SimCity 2000: *''SimCity 2000 Scenarios Volume 1: Great Disasters'' (1994), Mac OS, DOS. *''SimCity 2000 Urban Renewal Kit'' (1994), Mac OS, DOS. Also known as SCURK. SimCity 4: *''SimCity 4: Rush Hour'' (September 22, 2003), Windows, Mac OS. SimCity Societies: *''SimCity Societies: Destinations'' (June 23, 2008), Windows, Mac OS. *''SimCity: Cities of Tomorrow'' (November 12, 2013), PC. *Downloadable content for the 2013 SimCity is: **''Heroes and Villains Set'' (March 5, 2013), included only with the Limited and Digital Deluxe editions. **''Plumbob Park'' (March 5, 2013), available only as an Origin exclusive bundle by pre-ordering the game. **''British City Set'' (March 5, 2013), first paid DLC, also included with the Digital Deluxe version. **''French City Set'' (March 5, 2013), second paid DLC, also included with the Digital Deluxe version. **''German City Set'' (March 5, 2013), third paid DLC, also included with the Digital Deluxe version. **''Nissan Leaf Charging Station'' (April 2, 2013), free DLC. **''Amusement Park Set'' (May 28, 2013), fourth paid DLC. **''Attractions Set'', originally only released with a special code on Oral-B and Crest products, made into a free DLC on December 11, 2013. **''Airships Set'' (June 25, 2013), fifth paid DLC. **''House of Worship Set'' (August 22, 2013), free DLC. **''Roman Casino Set'' (October 30, 2013), free DLC. **''Progressive Insurance Set'' (November 6, 2013), free DLC. **''Launch Arcology'' (November 12, 2013), included with the pre-order of Cities of Tomorrow. **''SkyClops Coaster Crown'' (November 12, 2013), Included with the Origin version of Cities of Tomorrow. **Country-specific DLCs were also released, specifically: Media Markt Set, Metro Set, Telia Set, Play Set, Micromania Set, Red Cross Set. Compilations *''SimCity 2000 Special Edition'' (1995), Mac OS, DOS, Windows. Includes SimCity 2000 and its expansions '' Great Disasters'' and SCURK. *''SimCity 4: Deluxe Edition'' (September 22, 2003), Windows, Mac OS. Includes SimCity 4 and its expansion Rush Hour. *''SimCity Societies Deluxe Edition'' (June 23, 2008), Windows, Mac OS. Includes SimCity Societies and its expansion Destinations. *''The SimCity Box'' (June 23, 2008), Windows. Including SimCity 4 SimCity 4: Rush Hour SimCity Societies SimCity Societies: Destinations and The Sims Carnival: SnapCity. *''SimCity Plus Edition'' (November 12, 2013), PC. Including the 2013 game SimCity and its expansion Cities of Tomorrow. *''SimCity Complete Edition'' (November 13, 2014), PC. Including the 2013 game SimCity, its expansion Cities of Tomorrow and its five paid DLC. Other media *''Sim City: The Card Game'', a collectible card game based on the game series released in 1995. Links to other series Note: almost every game in the Sim series takes some gameplay elements from SimCity, but this link won't be considered. Category:Series Category:Sub-series Category:Maxis Category:Electronic Arts Category:Video games